The Sun
by Anamin
Summary: GS-Bloodlines post-ep. My take on what happened after the credits.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and I make no money from them.

The Sun

It was pouring. Sara sat on the ledge just staring at the rain. It had been only yesterday when Grissom brought her home. She didn't say a word. Numbly, she walked into her bedroom and changed. Grissom had still been in her doorway when she came back out. No words were said. She didn't offer an explanation and he didn't ask her for one. He simply stood there, watching.

"I want to make sure you're ok," he had said. She merely nodded, and walked over to her couch turning on the T.V. It had been so long since anyone had been to her apartment. She had gotten used to being alone, hell it was what she did best. She hadn't even noticed when Grissom closed the door, turned on the coffee pot, and came to sit with her. Numbly, she watched without really watching. She was sure what had prompted her to get back into the Tahoe, it wasn't that far, and she hadn't thought she was speeding. Grissom took her hand, and it was then that she began to cry. The tears were silent as she watched the old black and white movie as it played out on the screen. Sometimes she felt like her own life was a movie, with all the drama she played out with Grissom. He would say things, and then do things not like he said.

His hands were rough she remembered the feeling. He put her one hand in both of his. It was hard to think when he was around; it was very distracting. Some days all she wanted to do was to be with Grissom. She had a crush on him since the first day she met him, always blushing and mumbling something in his presence. He could still do that to her now, but she had started to wall herself off from him. She continued to cry and he had pulled her closer. He began rocking with her back and forth. His smell was intoxicating. She clung to him desperately as emotion threatened to take over. She sobbed and he stroked her hair. She cried herself out in his arms. When it rained, it poured.

She couldn't tell him how she felt, she feared rejection and being embarrassed. She was having a hard time now, but somehow, somewhere along the line, she'd gotten past that, she felt now, that Grissom knew all he needed to know. He had suddenly become aware these past few months, and he could read her like a book. It was like old times. It was disturbing some days, and on other days, she welcomed it. She fell asleep in his arms. It was like coming home. She got up and stretched. She poured herself a cup of coffee. Grissom had his head back and was dozing. He woke when she got up, feeling a little bereft that she was no longer in his arms. Wordlessly, Sara handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm going home now, Sara. I'll be back this evening to pick you up. If you need anything just call me. I want you to get some rest."

It was unlike Grissom to be so serious, Sara thought, but again merely nodded. He was staring at her as if by merely doing so he could keep her rooted to one spot. Her coffee cup dropped to the floor as Grissom nearly attacked her, pressing his lips against hers. She didn't expected it, but responded when he made the kiss even more passionate, even kissing him back, like she'd wanted to since day one. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on hers. Sara smiled, for the first time in weeks, she smiled, it was a genuine Sara smile, and she felt warm all over.

"Sara I'd like to talk to you this evening, we'll work it out, I promise. I've missed you."

With that he turned and left. So Sara went and sat on the ledge looking out after him. It was pouring, he didn't even have an umbrella. He had been gone for about ten minutes and suddenly, the rain stopped. The sun came out from behind the clouds and there was even a rainbow. Sara smiled and went to bed, thinking of what to say to Grissom when shift rolled around. They had already talked and she hadn't said a word. No telling what the future would bring, but she already knew who her world revolved around, and now hopefully, they would view many sunrises together.

-FIN-


End file.
